1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of adding storage space to a server. More particularly, the invention relates to dynamically linking storage space to a server without powering down the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic storage space linking is the ability to add additional disk drive images corresponding to the additional storage space to one or more active servers and link the disk drive images to the one or more active servers without powering down the servers. Presently, to add storage space to a server in a client/server system, the server is required to be powered down before the storage space can be added to the server. In a typical process for adding storage space, the storage space is created as an additional disk drive image in a server description, and then the disk drive image is linked to the server while the server is powered down. When the server is powered back up, the initial server loading program performs the tasks required to complete the link between the server and the disk drive image, and the newly linked disk drive image becomes available to clients connected to the server once the server becomes active.
However, many systems require the server to be available at all times, and powering down an active server for installation of a new storage space is undesirable. One current solution to add disks to an active server utilizes a special bus and devices attached to a server through the special bus. USB (Universal Serial Bus) and IEEE 1394 (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers standard 1394) are two bus types that support hot pluggable devices. However, devices designed for connection to USB or IEEE 1394 buses are typically not designed to be used as a server's disk drive or storage space. Disks attached to a server are typically connected through a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), and SCSI devices are usually not hot pluggable devices.
Another solution for adding disks to an active server requires special hardware. For example, a SCSI disk drive may be added to a special hardware disk bay, such as a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) tower, while the server is active. However, the special hardware requires additional cost and may also require special knowledge during initial installation of the special hardware.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for adding storage space to a server without powering down the server. It is desirable for the storage space to be added without requiring installation of special hardware or physically installing additional storage devices to the server. It is further desired for the method to be simple to perform and fast in execution.